Sexual Tension
by Theoretical
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Also: The team has not split up, because I don't want them to, so, ha!

* * *

Grissom sat in his office awaiting the results found by someone who had been sent to analyze how they worked and make suggestions on how to work better. Grissom had decided that it was unnecessary but the decision wasn't up to him. It was Ecklie's idea. Probably wanted to fire someone and needed a reason or something like that.

"Mr. Grissom?" Said a friendly voice. Looking up he noticed the analyzer.

"Yes?" He answered barely looking up from the paper he was pretending to read.

"Everything about the team is great I can only see two major issues with team members." She paused and looked up at him. "Mr. Grissom!"

He looked back at her. Sara must have done something, he just knew it. And the other problem was probably Greg. Nothing specific but, most outsiders saw him as one of the people contributing the least. If only they could see him working with DNA…

"Yes?" He murmured.

"The first problem is Greg. He seems to have a bit too much time on his hands. Now, I don't know if that's because he's good at what he does, if I came here when he didn't have a lot of work…" The lady was starting to annoy him as she continued to rattle off random variables which Grissom was sure would come down to, what Greg ate that day.

"And the other problem is well," she paused and looked at Grissom. "Mr. Grissom?" she was quite annoyed. "The other problem," she continued now that she had his attention again, "is you."

Grissom looked up, slightly shocked. Sensing his shock she smiled brightly and kept on talking. "Well, not just you. It's sexual tension between you and..." She paused. " Miss Willows"

* * *

TBC. Maybe. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Grissom had been told that there was sexual tension between him and Catherine.

It had been 45 minutes since shift had ended and for the last five minutes someone had been knocking on the door of his office.

He hadn't noticed the knocking yet, he had been in a daze.

"Come in." He said loudly and Catherine opened the door. Silently he gulped to himself. He didn't think he was ready to face her.

"My car wont start and I saw that yours was still here. Can you give me a ride?" She asked sitting in the seat across from him.

"Oh, um sure."

He gathered up his stuff and they walked out to his car.

"So, what'd the analyzer say? I assume something about Greg…" Grissom chuckled at how she said 'I assume something about Greg…' it was sarcasm mixed with kindness. It was like she was talking about a victim who had done something stupid that lead to a crime.

"Yes that. And yeah. That's all." Why hadn't he told her? They would probably have a good laugh over it later. Besides she probably didn't feel the same way. Maybe those were his reasons for not telling her. He was quite confused at the moment.

"Gris," She started, "The analyzer talked to me too."

She knew.

* * *

TBC

* * *

* * *


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

"Were you planning on telling me?" Catherine asked Grissom who looked deathly, well, she didn't know exactly how to describe it but he looked like a kid who had gotten caught doing something. But not exactly. For one thing, Grissom was defiantly not a kid and secondly, it was really more like he was lying about homework, but, he had been the type of kid who liked doing homework. 

"Probably not." he had already lied to her once to many times, and decided not to do it again.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you want to go get drunk, I mean a drink?" he asked her as he turned the car to the left.

"Sure, why not?" she rolled her eyes.

Grissom was surprised with how well, she was taking this, but then she continued talking, "After all it's not everyday, you find out that your work might be being affected because of 'sexual tension'", she used very exaggerated quotation fingers, "between you and your boss who just-so happens to be your best friend. By the way, yes to drunk."

Grissom looked over at her as she slumped down in her seat.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked.

* * *

TBC… 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Catherine had two choice. She could say a) that, yes, it was so bad because what she felt was way more than sexual tension or she could b) tell him that no, it wasn't so bad because she had gotten used to feeling that way. She choose option c which was to slouch down even further and put her feet on his dashboard.

Grissom looked over at her and involuntarily cringed. He hated people putting their feet on the dashboard. Then he realized that she had chosen not to talk with him.

He not talking to him bugged him more when they were at the lab, because she could just walk away and avoid him, but in a controlled space, he had ways to make her talk.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful!

And since we've no place to go-"

"Gill, it's July. And were in Las Vegas." she rolled her eyes.

"Well, doesn't matter anyway! Were here." he pulled the car into a dusty parking lot, the bar, was actually a pub, he informed her, called 'Point E'.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she attempted to remain stubborn, however, curiosity was getting the better of her.

"It's from Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy!" she gave him a blank look and he resisted the urge to recite the entire section of the book.

She glared at him.

But then again, that was nothing new. In fact, her so-called death glare no longer worked on him. It seemed more like the small, but feisty, kitten glare. He turned back to her only to find she was giving him something that went way beyond the small, but feisty kitten glare. He suspected that it would kill the younger CSI's instantly. Grissom made a mental note to warn them.

* * *

TBC… 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Catherine and Grissom were seated in a far corner booth. The bar was unlike anything Catherine had even seen before, but to Grissom, the fact that their waiter was wearing only a bathrobe and carried a giant green towel with him was perfectly normal.

Also, the man with an extra head taped to his shoulder seemed normal to Grissom and so did the fat green man and everything else, that was odd was, well, normal. It was starting to bug her. Annoyed, she looked at the drinks list.

The bathrobe waiter came over again. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"What's pan-galactic gargle blaster?" Catherine asked very unsure.

"Well, it's a drink."

He had a fake English accent.

She glared at him… "Okay, it's scotch and lemon. But, lots of it." he grinned hesitantly.

Catherine glared at the waiter who looked at Grissom for help. Grissom thought for a moment as the waiter grew closer and closer to wetting himself.

"Um.. One second thought, maybe you should pick the bar." he suggested to Catherine was out of the bar as soon as he had spoken.

"Sorry." Grissom told the man and followed after Catherine.

* * *

TBC… 


End file.
